A Series of Rizzoli and Isles One-Shots
by Centon4Eva
Summary: This is a series of Rizzoli and Isles G!P One-Shots. I am taking requests, so if you have an idea for a Rizzoli and isles G!P One-Shot, tell me what it is in a review or a PM. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**01/21/2013 12:21 PM**

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

"Come in!" Maura yells. I open the door to Maura's office, step into the room, shut the door, and lock it.

"Hey babe. Are you ready to go to lunch?" Maura asks me.

"Um...no. Stand up."

"What? Why?"

"Stand up."

"Ok." Maura stands up, and starts walking towards me.

"Stop, turn around, and place your hands on the desk." Maura rolls her eyes at me, turns around, and places her hands on her desk. After closing all of the blinds in her office, I walk up behind Maura and start undoing the zipper on her dress.

"What are you doing Jane?"

"I'm taking your dress off."

"Why?" I rub my cloth covered erection against Maura's butt and she let's out a moan.

"Oh god Jane." I pull the zipper all the way down, and Maura steps out of her dress and I pick it up and put it on her desk.

"Take off your bra and panties and hand them to me."

"Yes...yes ma'am." Maura mumbles. Maura takes her panties and bra off and hands the items to me. I place the items on her desk, grab her by the hand, and lead her over to her very uncomfortable couch. I push her onto the couch, and drop to my knees in front of her.

"Scoot forward a bit."

"Yes ma'am." Maura scoots forward a bit and I lean forward and run my tongue through her folds. _She's already ready for me. _

"Oh god." Maura mumbles as she bucks her hips. I run my tongue through her folds again.

"Please...please don't tease me Jane. I...I need you baby. Please."

"Lay...lay down." Maura stands up, pivots, and then lays down on the couch. After taking off all of my clothes, I grab a condom out of my left pants pocket, open it, and slip it on my hard member. I climb onto the couch and position myself above Maura. Maura spreads her legs for me as far as she can, and I bend down a bit, claim Maura's lips, and slowly push into her. She moans against my lips.

"Jesus Jane...move, please." I slowly pull out of Maura and then push into her again.

"Oh god." I mumble against Maura's lips. Maura wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"Faster Jane."

"Yes ma'am." I slowly pull out of Maura and then I slam into her again, and the both of us let out a moan. I continue to slam in and out of her until she cums around my aching cock. The feeling of her cumming, sends me over the edge, and I spill my release into the condom. After recuperating, I slowly pull out of Maura and let out a moan.

"Where..where did that come from?" Maura asks me.

"I...I don't know. I was sitting at my desk, and I got to thinking about our activities earlier this morning, and I got hard, so I decided to come down here and take care of my erection."

"Well, I'm glad you came down here instead of taking care of it by yourself."

"Yeah, me too." I get off of Maura and after helping her to her feat, I take off the condom, wrap it in a tissue, and throw it into the trashcan next to her desk.

"I'm going to go grab us some lunch from the Division One Cafe. I'll be back in a bit." I say.

"Ok. Can you get me a quinoa wrap and a bottle of water please?"

"Sure."

"Love you."

"Love you too." After getting dressed again, I exit Maura's office, and head up to the Division One Cafe.

**A.N. This was just a start to this series of Rizzoli and Isles G!P One-Shots. I am taking requests, so if you have an idea for a Rizzoli and Isles G!P One-Shot, let me know, and I'll write it for you. I'm going to Phoenix AZ this Friday, and I won't be back until next Thursday, so I will try to post as many updates as I can before I go on my trip. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**05/14/2013 9:03 PM Angela's P.O.V.**

Sean and I just got back from dinner.

"I'm going to go check on Maura and Janie. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok. I'll go pour us a couple of glasses of wine."

"Ok. I'll be in in a few minutes."

"Ok." After Sean gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, he enters my house, and I walk a few feet and open the back door to Jane and Maura's house.

"Maura! Jane! Are you guys home?" No answer.

"Weird...I wonder where they are." I mumble to myself. I walk a few feet and stop dead in my tracks. Maura is on her knees in front of the couch, my daughters penis is in her mouth.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" I quickly turn around, and exit the house. _Oh god! I hope they didn't see me! My...my daughter was getting a blow job from...from Maura. Oh my god! _I enter my house, shut the door, and head straight to the kitchen. I grab a bottle of vodka out of the freezer, open it, and drink some down. _Oh god...I can't believe I just walked in on my daughter Janie and her wife, Maura._

"Woah there Angela. What's wrong? You usually only drink vodka when something is wrong."

"Um...I...Janie...she...um...she was...she...she was getting a blow job from...from Maura." _Everyone at the station knows about Jane's condition. _

"What? Are...are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Wow...well...that's um...that's...wow."

"Yeah." I mumble as I take another drink of vodka and after putting the lid back on the vodka, I put it back in the freezer.

"Um..." Before I can finish my sentence, I am interrupted by the sound of knocking. I make my way to the front door of the guest house, and open the door.

"Hi...hi Jane. Maura. What...what can I do for you guys?"

"We...we...a...a few minutes ago, Maura...she...um...she...you know how we've been trying for a baby?" Janie asks me.

"Yes. Wait...are...are you...are you pregnant?" I ask Maura. Maura shakes her head yes. I wrap my arms around her, and she wraps her arms around me.

"This...this is fantastic news. I'm so happy for you guys...I'm going to be a grandma!" Maura lets go of me and I wrap my arms around Jane and she wraps her arms around me.

"I'm really happy for you Janie."

"Thanks Ma."

"You're welcome. This more than makes up for the awful image you two put into my head." I mumble.

"What?" Jane asks me.

"Nothing."

"It sounded like she said, this more than makes up for the awful image you two put into my head." Maura says. _Crap! Crap! Crap!_

"Oh my god! Oh god! Ma! I...I can't believe you walked in...in on...oh god. I'm going to be sick." Jane puts her hand over her mouth, takes a couple of steps back, and starts throwing up into the flower garden in front of my house.

"Jane! Not my flowers!" I yell.

"Come on baby. Let's get you into the house." Maura says to Jane.

"From now on Angela, we'll lock our doors before we engage in sexual activities." Maura says.

"Ok...thank you."

"You're welcome." After Janie finishes throwing up, Maura wraps her right arm around Jane's waist, and the two of them make there way into there house.

"What a night! What a night!"


	3. Chapter 3

**06/21/2013 5:45 AM**

I awaken to the sound of someone saying my name. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I roll onto my back, and smile up at Maura.

"Good morning beautiful." Maura mumbles before giving me a kiss.

"Morning. Is that a kaleidoscope in your pocket? Or are you happy to see me?" I can feel Maura's erection against my right hip.

"I...am...very...very...very...happy...to...see... you." Maura says in between kisses. She straddles my waist, bends down, and gives me a kiss.

"I'm...I'm not wet." I mumble.

"I know." After giving me another kiss on the lips, Maura starts kissing her way down to my left breast. She takes my nipple into her mouth and starts sucking on it. She reaches over to the nightstand with her left hand and grabs the bottle of Trojan Lubricant that we keep on the nightstand just in case we need it. She flips open the lid and squirts some into her left palm. After covering her penis in lube, she releases my nipple, tosses the lube towards the nightstand, (It bounces off of the nightstand, and crashes to the floor.) and slides all the way into me.

"Oh god Maura."

"Are you ok?" I shake my head yes. Maura pulls all the way out of me and then pushes into me again, and the both of us moan.

"Geez Jane. You're...you're so tight." Maura whispers into my ear.

"It's...it's been a while since we've made love."

"13 days, 12 hours, 31 minutes and 21 seconds to be exact."

"Really Maura? Really?"

"Yes." I roll my eyes at her and then I wrap my arms around her neck, sit up a bit, and claim her lips. Maura pulls out of me a little bit and then pushes into me again.

"Harder...faster...fuck...just fuck me."

"Language."

"Maura!"

"Sorry." Maura starts thrusting in and out of me. A few seconds later...

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Pull...pull out."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I...I just...I want...I want to try something different."

"What do you want to try?"

"I...want...you...to...take...me...from...behind." I say in between kisses.

"Why? I mean, I have no problem taking you from behind; but I like to look at you when you cum, and I..." Before Maura can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"Never mind Maura. Let's just finish and get to work. We have a homicide to solve."

"Why are you upset Jane?" Maura asks me as she pulls out of me.

"I'm not upset Maura. Get off of me." Maura gets off of me, and I get out of bed and head into the bathroom. I slam the bathroom door, walk over to the shower, turn the hot water on, and once it's hot enough, I step into the shower, shut the shower door, and start cleaning myself off. _Damn it Jane! What the fuck is wrong with you? You just had to open your big mouth didn't you? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _

"Jane? Baby? What's wrong hon?"

"Nothing's wrong Maur. I'm...I'm fine."

"You're lying Jane. What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No...you...you didn't hurt me. I...I just...fuck. Can...can we finish what we started please?"

"Um...sure." Maura opens the shower door, steps into the shower, and closes the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Maura. I'm just really, really, really stressed out right now."

"I know, me too. Let's just, finish what we started, and head to work, ok?"

"Ok." Maura lightly pushes me up against the shower wall and claims my lips. I let out a moan and Maura smiles against my lips. A few seconds later, she pulls away from, drops to her knees, and rungs her tongue through my slick folds.

"Oh god." She does it again and I buck my hips and bite down on my lip.

"Maur...Maura. I...I need you so much baby. Please." Maura takes my swollen clit into her mouth.

"Oh...oh god. Maura...Maura...I'm...fuck...I'm going to cum if you keep doing that." A few minutes later...Maura stands up, and after I wrap my legs around her waist, she claims my lips and slides all seven and a half inches of her hard penis into me.

"Oh Maura. Fuck...harder...harder please." Maura pulls all the way out of me and then slams into me again and the both of us moan.

"Geez...I'm...I'm close."

"Me...me too." Maura mumbles against my neck. Maura starts a steady pace, and a few minutes later, the both of us cum. After recuperating, Maura pulls out of me and gives me a kiss on the neck.

"Thanks hon." I say.

"For what?"

"For being so understanding. I'm glad I found someone that loves me no matter what. There has been several times where you could have have left me during the last few years; but you didn't, and...and I...fuck...I love you so much Maura."

"I love you too baby. So much."

After Maura and I finish showering, we get dressed, eat breakfast, and head to work.

**A.N. Some of you asked me for a Maura with the g!p one-shot, so here it is. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am going to Phoenix Arizona tomorrow, so I won't be able to update until next Thursday. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. This was something that came to my mind earlier today, and I decided to go with it. Oh, and the next one-shot, will be a follow up to this one-shot.**

**07/12/2013 9:00 PM**

"Jane! Jane! Are you home?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" After locking the front door, I make my way to the kitchen.

"Mmmmmm, something smells good. What are you making?"

"I am making my Nonna's famous gnocchi, garlic bread, salad, and strawberry shortcake."

"Mmmmm, sounds good. Do you need any help?"

"No thanks. Why don't you go ahead and shower and change. Dinner will be done in a few minutes."

"Ok. Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I'm positive."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too." After giving Jane a quick kiss, I exit the kitchen and make my way upstairs. After taking off the dress I wore to work, I fold it neatly, put it into the clothes hamper, take off my underwear and bra, put my underwear and bra into the clothes hamper, and head into the bathroom.

**A Few Minutes Later...9:20 PM**

I just got done showering, and after drying off, I wrap the towel around myself, and exit the bathroom. I walk into the closet that I share with Jane, grab a shirt and a pair of Jane's boxer-briefs, and exit the closet. After getting dressed, I put the towel into the dirty clothes hamper, exit the bedroom, and head downstairs. _Step one...show Jane the pair of boxer briefs that I'm wearing. Jane loves it when I wear her underwear. _

"Maura!"

"Yes Jane." I say as I step into the kitchen. Jane jumps a bit and turns around.

"Jesus Christ Maura. You scared the shit out of me."

"Language Jane. Do you like what I'm wearing?" Jane gives me the once over, and turns back around.

"You look good Maura." I look down at myself and let out a groan. I pull the shirt up to my belly button.

"Turn around Jane." Jane turns around.

"What do you?...Are you wearing my underwear?"

"Yes!" Jane walks over to me, picks me up, and sets me down on the counter.

"Jesus Maura. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" I shake my head yes, lean forward, and claim Jane's lips. She moans against my lips. I run my tongue over her bottom lip, and she opens her mouth to grant me access. A couple of minutes later...Jane pulls away from me, turns around, and walks back to the stove.

"Jane!" I whine.

"No Maura."

"I need you Jane. I'm so wet right now baby. Please."

"No. We can have sex after dinner, ok?"

"Fine." I mumble.

"Maura...you are three seconds away from a spanking."

"Jaaaaane!"

"That is it Maura. I've had enough of your bratty attitude." Jane turns around, walks over to me, grabs me by my left elbow, pulls me off of the counter, and marches me over to the far left corner of the living room. I have tears pouring down my face. _Oh god. Jane's mad at me. I...I just...I just wanted her to make love to me. That's all I wanted. I...I made my Dom mad, and...and now I have to stand in the corner. At least I'm not going to get a spanking. I don't like it when my Dom spanks me. _

"I'm sorry ma'am." Jane swats me on the butt and says...

"I'm going to go finish dinner. I'll come get you when dinner is done cooking in...15 minutes."

"Ok, ma'am. I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"You're forgiven Maura. I just want you to know, that the only reason you're not over my knee right now, is because my hands are hurting." Jane swats me on the butt again, and walks away.

**15 Minutes Later...9:40 PM**

"Maura Dorthea Isles...your punishment is over!" Jane yells from the kitchen. _Oh...oh god. My Dom usually comes and gets me when my punishment is over. Oh god. She's...she's still mad at me. Oh Maura...what have you done? _Tears start pouring down my face again.

"Maura?"

"I'm...I'm coming ma'am!"

"Maura? Are...are you crying?"

"Yes...yes ma'am!" A few seconds later, Jane walks up behind me and wraps her strong arms around me.

"Why are you crying baby-girl?"

"Are...are you mad at me ma'am?"

"No baby-girl. I'm not mad at you anymore, I promise."

"Are you sure ma'am?"

"Yes Maura, I'm sure, and you can call me Jane now if you want."

"O...ok Jane. I'm sorry I made you mad. I...I love you."

"I love you too Maura. Do you want to talk about why I had to punish you tonight?" I shake my head no.

"Ok." Jane let's go of me, grabs my right hand and leads me over to the dining room table.

"This...this looks really good baby."

"Thanks Maura. Oh, and I promise we'll have sex after dinner, ok?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. That's the reason you put on a pair of my underwear right? You wanted to get my attention?"

"Yes...yes...ma...Jane."

"The only reason I didn't bend you over the counter and fuck you from behind, was because I didn't want dinner to burn."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok Maura...really." Jane lets go of my hand, turns me towards her, and claims my lips. We make out for a couple of minutes, and then we separate.

"I love you baby-girl."

"I love you too Jane. So much. I'm so happy I have a Dom like you."

"I'm happy I have a Sub like you."

**A Few Minutes Later...10:21 PM**

Jane and I just got done eating, and after putting the leftovers into the fridge, we do the dishes, lock the back and side door's, exit the kitchen, and make our way upstairs.

"My hands, back, and left knee hurt, so you're gonna have to do all the work tonight, ok?"

"Ok." Jane lays down in the middle of the bed. After taking off my underwear and T-Shirt, I fold the items neatly, and place the items on my bedside table. _I'll wear them for bed tomorrow night._ I open my bedside drawer.

"Jane...what...what is this?" I ask Jane as I take a small square shaped box out of the bottom drawer.

"Open it." Jane murmurs. I slowly take the lid off of the box.

"Oh...oh my god. It's...wow...it's beautiful Jane. Thank...thank you so much baby. Wow! Thank you." I mumble as I take the collar out of the box. The collar has a small dog tag on it, and there's a ring of diamonds going around the collar. _This must have cost Jane a fortune._ I read what it says on the dog tag out loud.

"Property of Detective Jane Rizzoli...Oh Jane...thank you so much baby. This...wow, thank you." I mumble. I crawl onto the bed and make my way over to Jane.

"Do you like it?" I shake my head yes.

"Good. I want...I want you to wear it...all the time. Is...is that ok with you?" I shake my head yes, straddle Jane, bend down, and kiss Jane.

"I love you." Jane mumbles against my lips.

"I love you too Jane." Jane takes the collar out of my hand, sets it down on top of my shirt and her boxer-briefs, and claims my lips. She runs her tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant her access. While maintaining the kiss, I reach under Jane's shirt, and she lifts her arms, and after breaking the kiss, I take her shirt and sports bra off, and toss the items onto the floor.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Jane whines.

"What's wrong baby? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"No...you...you didn't hurt me. I just...I just got a sharp pain in my back. I'm ok now. Promise."

"Do you want me to continue?" Jane shakes her head yes.

"Ok." _You've got to take advantage of this Maura. This may be the only time in your life where you get to have control during love making. _After undoing Jane's belt, I unbutton her pants, pull down the zipper, climb off of Jane, and get off of the bed.

"Lift your hips." Jane lifts her hips, and I pull down her pants and boxer-briefs, and throw the items onto the floor.

"Jesus Christ. Boxer-briefs and erections do not mix." Jane mumbles. I crawl back on the bed, straddle Jane, bend down, and claim her lips.

"Love you." I mumble against her lips a few seconds later.

"Love you too. Now hurry up...I'm painfully hard." I roll my eyes, lift up a bit, grab a hold of her throbbing penis, and position the tip at my opening. I slowly sink down onto her throbbing penis, and the both of us let out a moan.

"Oh god Maura." Jane moans.

"Jesus Christ." Jane and I start a quick pace. Every time I lift up, she bucks her hips. A few minutes later...

"Wait...wait Maura."

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"My...my back is hurting...I...I cant continue to buck my hips. Can...can you just...stroke me until I cum? Please."

"Um, yeah...sure."

"Thanks." Jane mumbles. I roll off of Jane and I let out a groan as her penis slips out of me.

"I'm sorry Maura. I...I just...my back is hurting really bad right now."

"Do you want me to get you some Extra-Strength Tylenol?" Jane shakes her head yes. I get out of bed and make my way into the bathroom. I quickly grab Jane a cup of water and a couple of Tylenol, and exit the bathroom. I walk over to the bed and hand Jane the cup of water and the two Tylenol.

"Thanks babe."

"You're welcome." After Jane takes the pills, she hands me the empty cup, and I throw it into the trash can that is next to the bed.

"Come sit on my face." Jane murmurs.

"Oh god...yes...yes ma'am." I climb onto the bed, crawl up to Jane's head, and straddle her face. She runs her tongue through my slick folds and I let out a moan.

"Jesus Christ Jane. That...that feels so good baby."

"Stroke...stroke me."

"Yes ma'am." I reach behind me with my left hand, and grab a hold of Jane's throbbing penis.

"Oh god." Jane mumbles. Jane takes my swollen clitoris into her mouth and I let out a moan and buck my hips. We continue on for a few more minutes until the both of us have an orgasm.

"Oh fuck! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Jane mumbles against my swollen vagina.

"Lang...language baby."

"What did I say about cuss words Maura?"

"You said that it was ok to cuss during our love making."

"Good girl."

"Thank you ma'am." After recuperating, I roll off of Jane, get off of the bed, and head into the bathroom. I go pee, wash my hands, grab a wash cloth, get it wet, exit the bathroom, and walk over to the bed. I quickly clean the cum off of Jane's stomach, drop the wash cloth onto the floor, and climb onto the bed. Jane scoots to her side of the bed, and after laying down, I roll onto my left side, and place my head on Jane's right breast.

"Good night baby." Jane mumbles.

"Good night. Love you."

"Love you too." A few minutes later, I drift to sleep.

**A.N. RIP Lee Thompson Young. You will be missed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. This is the follow up to last chapter. **

**07/13/2013 9:00 PM Jane's. P.O.V.**

After unlocking the front door, I open it, step into the house, close the door behind me, and lock it. I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch.

"Maura Dorthea Isles! Get your ass down here right now!" I yell as loud as I can. I am absolutely fuming right now. In my left hand, is Maura's 4,500 dollar diamond encrusted collar. Maura left work earlier then I did. She had a headache, so she left work at 6:00 PM. I left work at 8:30 PM. _She must have taken the collar off before she left work. _I went down to her office before I left work, because I had left my jacket down there, and I found her collar on the top left corner of her desk. I picked it up, started fuming, planned out her punishment, grabbed my jacket, and left.

A few seconds later, Maura walks into the living room.

"What is this?" I ask her as I show her the collar that is in my left hand.

"That is my collar ma'am."

"Why is it in my hand, and not around your neck?"

"I took it off earlier, and forgot to put it back on...ma'am."

"Come here." Maura walks over to me.

"What did we talk about this morning?"

"We talked about the collar ma'am."

"Maura." I say sternly as I set the collar down on the coffee table that is in front of the couch.

"Sorry ma'am. You told me that I have to wear the collar during the day and at night. You also told me that I could, if I wanted to, take it off before we went to bed."

"Yes...and what did I say would happen to you if you took the collar off without my permission?"

"You said that you would give me 20 swats with your bare hand ma'am."

"Please remove your yoga pants and underwear, and get across my lap."

"Yes ma'am." After Maura pulls her pants and underwear down, she settles herself across my lap, I raise my left hand, and bring it down hard on her left butt cheek.

"Oooooooo...one...one ma'am." I do it again and Maura lets out a groan and mumbles the word two. I spank her three more times and each time I bring my hand down on her reddening backside, she lets out a groan.

"Ooooo...two...oh fuck...three...ow, ow, ow, ow, ow...four." A few seconds later, we reach the 15th swat. Maura has tears pouring down her face.

"Why are you crying baby-girl?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. So sorry. I...I let you down, and...and I...I just...I'm so sorry ma'am."

"You...are...for...give...n." I say as I finish up the swats. One swat per word said. I help Maura to her feat, get off of the couch, and head upstairs. A few seconds later, I step into the bathroom I share with Maura. I walk over to the medicine cabinet, open it, grab the container of Vick's vapor rub, close the medicine cabinet, exit the bathroom, and head back downstairs. A few seconds later, I walk back into the living room and sit down on the couch. Maura is exactly where I left her.

"Turn around baby-girl."

"Yes...yes ma'am." Maura turns around and after I open the container of Vick's vapor rub, dip my right hand into it, and start rubbing it into the small welts on Maura's butt. A few seconds later, I am done rubbing Vick's vapor rub into the small welts, and after kissing Maura on her lower back, I put the lid back on the container of Vick's, stand up, and head upstairs. A few seconds later, I walk into the bathroom I share with Maura. After putting away the Vick's, I wash my hands, strip down to my boxer-briefs and wife beater, place my clothes into the clothes hamper, exit the bathroom, and head back downstairs. I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch.

"You can put your underwear and pants back on now."

"Ma'am?"

"Yes baby-girl."

"Do you mind if I just put my underwear back on?"

"I don't mind."

"Ok. Thanks ma'am."

"You're welcome." After Maura puts on her underwear, she sits down next to me, and I gently pull her onto my lap.

"Do you want to talk about why you were punished tonight?" Maura shakes her head yes.

"I...I was punished, because...because I...I took off my collar."

"Please put your collar on."

"Yes ma'am." Maura mumbles. Maura puts her collar on, and then buries her head into my neck.

"You're forgiven now Maura. The next time you take your collar off without permission, I am going to give you 40 swats, ok?" Maura shakes her head yes.

"I love you baby-girl."

"I love you too ma'am."

"What do you say we order some chinese food and watch one of your favorite documentaries?"

"Can we watch the documentary about ants?"

"Sure baby."

"Yay! You're the best Dom ever."

"You're the best Sub ever."

**A.N. Ok, that was pretty dumb. The next one-shot will be a lot better. Promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

_I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up in bed, reach over to the nightstand, and hit the off button on the alarm clock. Ring! Ring! Ring! _

_I pick up my cell phone, slide the slider to the right, and put the phone to my ear. _

_"Hello." I mumble._

_"Jane? It's...it's Maura. Can...can you unlock your front door please? I...I need to talk to you about something."_

_"Um...ok. I'll be down in a few seconds." I mumble._

_"Ok. Thanks." Click! I get out of bed, throw on a pair of basketball shorts and a wife beater, exit my bedroom, and make my way downstairs. I unlock the front door, and open it. _

_"Hey...hey babe. Is everything ok? You sounded upset on..." Before I can finish my sentence, Maura interrupts me. _

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Um...excuse me. What the hell did you just say?"_

_"I said...I said that I'm...I'm pregnant." _

_"Oh...oh god. Are...are you sure?" Maura shakes her head yes. _

_"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. How...I mean...I know how; but I...I wore a condom Maur."_

_"I...I know you did; but...but condoms break." Oh god. This can't be happening to me. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. _

_"Um...what...what are we going to do Maura. We're...we're to young to have a kid."_

_"I...I know. I'm...I'm not going to have an abortion, that's out of the question. I want to have this baby, and...and I want you to be in the bab..." Before Maura can finish her sentence, I interrupt her._

_"Don't...don't worry baby-girl. I'm...I'm not planning on breaking up with you. I want to be with you, as long as you'll have me."_

_"I want to be with you too. I'm glad that you're not going to dump me, because I'm pregnant with Tommy's baby."_

_"Yeah, I'm glad...wait. What the fuck did you just say? You sleapt with my brother? You..._

"Jane! Jane! Wake up Jane!" I slowly open my eyes, and sit up in bed.

"Hey...good morning baby. You were having a nightmare."

"I...I had a dream that you and I were together, and you...you got pregnant with Tommy's baby."

"Ewwwww, that does sound like a nightmare. I'm sorry baby."

"Yeah, me too. Come on, let's go to work."

"Ok."

**A.N. EWWWEDGAASGAG GAS that was horrible. I'm so sorry; but I'm stuck. I have no idea what to do. Please give me ideas. **


	7. Chapter 7

**08/09/2013 10:00 PM**

"We're lost." Maura mumbles. Maura and I, are currently in Brookings Oregon. We took two weeks off of work, so we could go to Brookings for a vacation, and now we're lost. We left our campsite three hours ago, so we could go swimming in the river, and after we swam for an hour or so, we got out of the lake, dried off, and started walking along the beach, and now, we're fucking lost.

"Thank you Maura, for stating the obvious."

"Why are you being rude to be?"

"I'm sorry Maura. It's just...fuck it. I'm scared shitless right now. We've been lost for three fucking hours. I have no idea where we are. We've been walking in circles. I don't..." Before I can finish my sentence, Maura interrupts me.

"Look Jane...I think I see our campsite." Maura mumbles as she points at a tent...our tent.

"Oh my god, you're right Maura. That is our campsite." I grab Maura's hand and start running in the direction of our campsite. A few seconds later, I trip over a large rock, and land flat on my face. _Crack! _I feel my nose break and I let out a groan and roll onto my back.

"Maura? Are you ok baby? Maura?"

"I'm...I'm ok. Are you...oh god Jane." A few seconds later, Maura enters my vision.

"You're...you're bleeding. I'm going to help you sit up, ok?"

"Ok." I mumble. Maura helps me sit up.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. I think my nose is broken."

"I think so too. You're eyebrow is also bleeding." Maura places a wet towel to my face and I let out a grown.

"Sorry. I don't think you have any life threatening injuries, so I'm going to help you stand up, ok? We're going to go to our campsite, and I'm going to pop your nose back into place, and stitch up your eyebrow."

"O...ok. Maur."

"Yes baby."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby." After Maura helps me stand up, the two of us make our way to our campsite. Maura helps me sit down on one of our camp chairs.

"I'm going to go get my medical bag. I'll be back in a second."

"Ok." I mumble. After giving me a kiss on the forehead, Maura walks away. A few minutes later, she returns with her medical bag. She opens it and starts riffling through it.

A few minutes later, she's done stitching up my eyebrow, and after throwing the bloody gauze and used needle and thread into a bio-hazard bag, she takes off her gloves and places them into the bio-hazard bag.

"I'm going to place this bag in the trashcan. I'll be back in a few seconds."

"Ok." By this time, my nose has stopped bleeding and my eyebrow is throbbing. Maura didn't have any Novocain, so she had to stitch me up without numbing the wound first. I was a big girl though. I didn't cry once.

A couple of minutes later, Maura drops to her knees in front of me. She places both of her hands on my nose, and _Snap! Crackle! Pop! _My nose is back in place.

"Ow, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck! God damn it. Fuck that hurt."

"Shhhhhhhh, you have to stay quiet baby. Our neighbors are trying to sleep."

"I'm...fuck. I'm sorry. It's just...my nose hurts, really, really, really bad."

"I'm going to go make you an ice-pack. I'll be back in a few seconds."

"Ok, thanks baby."

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too."

A few minutes later, Maura drops to her knees in front of me again. She quickly cleans the blood off of my face, and then she hands me the bag of ice. I place the bag of ice on my face, and hold it there.

"Ahhhhh, that feels nice."

"I'm glad. I'm going to go throw these paper towels away, and wash my hands. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok." I mumble.

"Are you guys ok? I heard yelling." A man in white sweat pants and a gray wife-beater asks Maura and I.

"We're ok sir. My wife tripped over a rock and landed flat on her face. She's ok now though. I stitched her up and popped her nose back into place."

"Are you a doctor ma'am?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok. Well, I was going to offer to take a look at your wife; but it seems like you have everything taken care of, so I'm going to go back to my campsite and go to bed. Have a good night ladies."

"You too!" Maura and I say in unison.

"My plans have officially been ruined." I mumble.

"What? Why? What did you have planned for tonight?"

"I...I wanted to make love to my wife, and then fall asleep with you in my arms."

"We can still make love Jane."

"My nose hurts."

**20 Minutes Later...**

Maura just got done cleaning up after me, and after helping me lie down in the tent, she zips up the tent, takes off her T-Shirt and pants, and lies down next to me.

"I don't think I'm in the mood for sex." I mumble.

"You're always in the mood for sex. We had sex four times last night."

"I...I know; but I'm not sure if I want to have sex right now."

"How would you feel about me performing oral sex on you?"

"Ok." I mumble.

"Ok." Maura mumbles. I lift my hips and pull down my sweat pants and boxer briefs and kick the items away from me. Maura wraps her left hand around my semi-erect penis and I let out a moan as she starts stroking me.

"Oh Maura." A few minutes later...

"I...I change my mind. I'm...I'm in the mood. I'm in the mood." Maura opens her mouth a bit more, and my hard penis slips out of her warm, wet mouth. After taking off her bra and underwear, Maura straddles me, and slowly sinks down on my hard penis.

"Oh god. Fuck." I mumble as I buck my hips.

"Oh god. Don't...don't do that. Give me a couple of seconds to adjust."

"Sorry."

"It's ok." A few seconds later, Maura and I start a steady rhythm. Every time she lifts up, I buck my hips. This goes on until the both of us cum, screaming each other's name. After recuperating, Maura rolls off of me and I let out a groan as my spent penis slides out of her warm pussy. She lays her head on my chest.

"That...that was amazing."

"Agreed." Maura mumbles. A few minutes later, Maura and I drift to sleep.

**A.N. I need to work on my sex scenes. I need to make them longer. Sorry. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**In this one-shot, Jane is 53 and Maura is 52. **

**09/21/2029 9:00 PM**

Jane parks our car in the driveway of our house, and Amanda, Liv, and Andy get out of the car and head inside the house.

"What a night." I mumble.

"I can't believe Liv pierced her nose." Jane says.

"I can." I say.

"You know what Maura."

"What?"

"The kids are inside, which means they won't interrupt us...which also means that we can have some fun before going inside the house."

"We're not 15 Jane. We can't just have sex in the backseat of our car."

"Why not?"

"A...it's unsanitary. B...the kids could come outside looking for us, and find us making love in the backseat, and C...I don't want to explain to our five year old what mommy and mommy were doing in the backseat of the car."

"Please Maura. We haven't had sex in three months. I'm starting to get blue balls."

"There is no such thing as blue balls Jane."

"Maura." Jane whines.

"Fine; but if little Andy finds us, it's up to you to explain to him what mommy and mommy were doing."

"Ok. Now hurry up and get in the back seat." I roll my eyes at Jane, undo my seatbelt, and climb into the backseat. After Jane undoes her seatbelt, she climbs into the backseat, and sits down next to me. I quickly straddle her, lean forward a bit, and claim her lips. Jane reaches under my dress, pushes my underwear to the side, and runs two of her fingers through my vagina.

"This won't do. Get off of me." Jane mumbles. I get off of Jane, and after she gives me a kiss and mumbles the word..."sorry." into my left ear, she climbs back into the front seat, takes the keys out of the ignition, unlocks the center counsel, opens it, and takes out a small tube of lubricant.

"Jane! What if one of our kids were to find that."

"I never thought of that when I put it in there." Jane mumbles. After closing the center counsel, she locks it again, tosses the keys onto the drivers side seat, and climbs into the backseat. She sits down next to me and starts undoing her belt. Once she gets it undone, she unzips her pants, reaches into her boxer briefs, and takes out her semi erect penis. She opens the tube of lubricant and squirts some into her left hand. She closes the tube of lubricant and starts stroking herself.

"Holy shit Jane. I forgot how hot it was watching you masturbate." I mumble. A few minutes later...Jane is fully erect. After taking off my under wear, I straddle Jane, grab the base of her penis and position the tip at my opening. I lean forward a bit, claim Jane's lips, and slowly sink down on her hard penis.

"Oh god. Fuck...Jesus Christ Jane. You...you fill me up so good. Fuck!"

"Maura...Maura...I...I have to move. I can't...I can't stay like this for long." I lift up until just the tip of her penis is in me, then I slowly sink back down and the both of us moan in unison.

"Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. Fuck." Jane mumbles into my ear. Jane and I start a steady pace. Every time I lift up, she bucks her hips. A few minutes later...

"Oh Maura...fuck I'm close baby. So close."

"Me...me too. So close." A couple of minutes later...

"Ah fuck. I'm...fuck...fuck I'm cumming. Oh god...fuck!" I yell as loud as I can. Jane bucks her hips one last time, and ejaculates inside of me. A couple of minutes later...

"That...fuck...that was amazing." Jane whispers in my left ear.

"I agree. I can't believe we just had sex in our car."

"I can."


	9. Chapter 9

**This is for you dragonspirit. Sorry I deleted it; but it needed to be fixed. **

**09/20/2013 5:30 PM**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jane asks me for the forth time tonight.

"Yes."

"O...ok. Come on Rizzoli. Get your shit together. Come on!" Jane hits herself on the head and I roll my eyes at her.

"You're going to psych yourself out if you keep doing that." Jane stops what she's doing and turns towards me. She interlaces our hands and the two of us knock on the door to Susie's office together.

"Come in!" Susie yells. Jane pushes open the door and the two of us step into Susie's office.

"Dr. Rizzoli, Detective Rizzoli, how can I help you ladies."

"We want you to have sex with us." Jane blurts.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I just said that out loud." Jane mumbles as she puts her right hand over her face.

"Did Detective Rizzoli just ask me what I think she just asked me?" Susie asks me.

"Yes. Jane and I would like you to have sex with us. Before you make a decision, there is something you should know. Jane was born a little differently than other women. She was born with a penis and testicles."

"She was?"

"Yes."

"That's cool. My ex-girlfriend, Alexandra, was also born intersex."

"That's cool. Anyways, do you want to join us or not?" Jane asks Susie.

"Quit being so rude Jane." I scold.

"Sorry." Jane mumbles.

"I have a couple of questions I want answered before I make my decision."

"Ok, shoot." Jane says.

"Do you produce sperm?"

"Yes."

"I'm not on the pill, so we'll have to use condoms. Is that ok with you?"

"That's ok with me."

"Ok then. I'm in." Susie says excitedly.

"You're in?" Jane and I ask her in unison.

"I'm in."

"Sweet." Jane says.

"Awesome." I say.

"Can you come by at 9:00 tonight?"

"Sure. Should I buy some condoms? Or do you guys already have some?"

"You can buy them. Be sure and buy the extra-large ones." Jane says.

"Ok...see you guys tonight." Susie says.

"Ok. See you later. Bye." Jane says. Jane and I exit Susie's office, and make our way to my office.

**9:00 PM**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"I got it." I mumble to Jane. Jane is currently sitting on the couch. She's dressed in a wife-beater and a pair of boxer briefs.

After giving Jane a kiss on the lips, I make my way to the front door. I open it and smile at the sight of a nervous looking Susie.

"Hey Susie. Please come in." I open the door a bit wider for her and she steps into the house. I close the door.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Um...sure. What...what do you have?"

"We have water, wine, milk, orange juice, apple juice, and beer."

"Beer please. Thanks."

"Ok. Please take a seat in the living room. I'll be back in a few seconds."

"Ok. Thank you Dr. Rizzoli."

**Susie's P.O.V. **

I walk into the living room and sit down next to Jane. I place the box of condoms on the coffee table.

"Hello Detective Rizzoli. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Good point. Anyways, do you and Maura have any rules? Like, can I kiss you guys?"

"Yes." Maura and Jane say in unison. Jane jumps a little and turns around.

"Jesus Maura. You scared the shit out of me."

"Language!" Maura and I say in unison.

"Sorry." Jane mumbles.

"Can I kiss you?" I ask Jane. Jane shakes her head yes. I lean forward a bit and claim her lips. After a few seconds, I run my tongue over her bottom lip and she opens her mouth to grant me access. A few seconds later...

"Wow!" Jane and I say in unison. Maura rolls her eyes at the two of us, and hands me a glass of wine. I take a large gulp and set it down on the coffee table. She hands Jane a beer, and Jane takes a drink of it, and sets it down on the coffee table. Maura sits down next to me, turns my head towards her, and claims my lips. _Mmmmm, my god. Maura's lips are so soft. Softer than Jane's. _I place my right hand on Jane's left leg, and slide it up a bit, until it's resting on the bulge in her boxer briefs. I start rubbing her through her boxer briefs and she lets out a moan. A few minutes later, I pull away from Maura.

"Should we take this upstairs?" Maura asks Jane and I.

"Yes." Jane and I say in unison. My underwear is undoubtedly wet right now. After finishing our drinks, we make our way upstairs.

**A Few Minutes Later...Normal P.O.V. **

Jane, Susie, and I enter the bedroom that Jane and I share. Jane and I sit down on the bed.

"Strip." Jane and I say in unison.

"Yes ma'am's." Susie slowly takes off all of her clothes, folds them neatly, and sets them down on the foot of the bed. She sets the box of condoms down on Jane's nightstand.

"How are we going to do this?" Jane asks Susie and I.

"How about you fuck Susie while I ride her face?" I ask Jane and Susie.

"Sounds good to me." Jane mumbles.

"Me too." Susie mumbles.

"Ok." I say. Jane gets off of the bed. Susie walks over to the bed, and lies down in the middle of it. After Jane and I take off our clothes, we climb onto the bed, and I position myself directly above Susie's face, and Jane positions herself between Susie's spread legs.

"Can you hand me a condom please?" Jane asks me. I shake my head yes. I reach over to the nightstand, grab the box of condoms, open it, take one out of the box, hand it to Jane, and set the box back down on the nightstand.

"Do you need any lube?" I ask Jane. I turn my head a bit, so I can see her. She runs her right, middle finger through Susie's folds.

"Oh fuck." Susie moans out.

"No. She's really wet." Jane mumbles. After Jane puts the condom on, she positions herself at Susie's entrance, and slowly slides the tip of her penis into her.

"Oh god." Jane and Susie mumble in unison.

"Geez Susie...when was the last time you've been fucked?"

"Three...three years. I'm usually the one doing the fucking."

"You're so fucking tight. Tighter than Maura." Jane moans out. She pushes the rest of the way into Susie and both Susie and Jane let out moans.

"Oh fuck." I moan out as Susie runs her tongue through my slick folds. She takes my swollen clit into her mouth and I let out another moan and buck my hips. The three of us start a steady rhythm. A few minutes later, the three of us cum, screaming each other's names. After recuperating, I roll off of Susie and lie down next to her. Jane pulls out of Susie and takes the condom off and throws it into the trashcan. She lies down on the other side of Susie.

"You're welcome to stay the night if you want. Our guest room has been turned into a workout room; but the couch downstairs folds out, and..." Before Jane can finish her sentence, Susie interrupts her.

"I'm...I'm to tired to move. Can I please just...just stay in here tonight. Please." Jane looks at me and I shake my head in a yes motion.

"Sure. Do you mind if we move you around a bit though?" Jane asks Susie. Susie shakes her head no. After moving around a bit, we finally settle down. Jane and I are cuddling on the left side of the bed, and Susie is curled up in a ball on the right side of the bed. The covers are over the three of us.

**I had to fix the chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I know most of you didn't like the chapter, because they asked Susie to join there relationship, so I left it out this time. I'm sorry the sex scene is very long again...I'll work on it, I promise. **


	10. Chapter 10

I need help. Please give me some ideas. Thanks. I need help on how to write longer sex scenes too.


	11. Chapter 11

**12/13/13 9:00 PM**

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait...stop. We need to stop. Something is poking my thigh Maura." Jane says rather loudly. _Oh shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. _Jane and I have been best friends for five years, and girlfriend's for three months. We have yet to make love, and I have yet to tell her about my condition. I was going to tell her tonight; but things got a little carried away. Roughly ten minutes ago, Jane and I started making out. I got an erection, and apparently Jane can feel it poking her thigh. _Ok Maura. You can do this. Just tell Jane the truth. Tell her the truth. You were born intersex. You can do this. _

"Um...I...I was born intersex."

"You were born intersex? Like...you were born with a penis and testicles?" Jane scoots away from me bit and starts rubbing her face with the back of her right hand.

"Yes." I mumble.

"Oh wow...um...ok. It's...wow. It's...I have never been with a woman that was born intersex before. Um...just give me a minute to think, ok?"

"Ok."

**Jane's P.O.V. **

_Ok Jane. Maura was born intersex. She has a penis and testicles. Although you've never been with a woman that was born intersex, you have been with men, so having sex with Maura will be like having sex with a man, right? Right! Maura's not a man though. She's a woman, a woman born differently than other women. You're ok with this though. You're ok with her being born intersex. She's your best friend. You're lover, and you lover her to death. You're ok with this. You're ok with this. _

**Normal P.O.V. **

"Ok Maura. I've thought about it, and I've come to the conclusion that I am ok with you being intersex." Jane says to me.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I quickly straddle Jane, lean forward a bit, and claim her lips. She runs her tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant her access. A few seconds later, Jane reaches under my shirt, and I raise my arms and Jane removes my shirt and bra and tosses the items onto the couch next to us. We start kissing again. I reach under Jane's shirt and run my hands up to her breasts. I run my fingers over her nipples and she lets out a moan. Jane pulls away from me and pushes on my shoulders a bit. I get off of Jane and climb off of the couch.

"Sweet Jesus Maura." Jane mumbles as she removes her shirt.

"What?"

"Your erection was digging into my stomach."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Ummmmmm, why don't we take this to the bedroom?"

"Ok." I grab Jane's hand and help her off of the couch. We make our way to my bedroom, and after shutting the door behind us, I lightly push Jane up against it and attack her lips. I run my tongue over her bottom lip and she opens her mouth to grant me access. A few seconds later, I pull away from Jane and start kissing my way down her neck and too her right breast. While laying kisses around the top of her right breast, I reach behind her and undo her bra. She quickly takes it off, and I take her left nipple into my mouth and start sucking on it.

"Oh Maura. Don't stop baby. Feels so good." I let go of her nipple with a soft pop and drop to my knees in front of her. I quickly undo her belt, pull down the zipper of her dress pants, and pull down her pants and underwear, leaving me within inches of her shaved vagina. She kicks her pants and underwear away from us.

"Sweet Jesus. You smell so good Jane." I mumble. I run my tongue through her slick folds and she lets out a moan and bucks her hips.

"Oh god." Jane mumbles. I do it again, and get the same reaction as before. I take her swollen clit into my mouth and start sucking on it.

"Maur...Maura. I...fuck...I don't want to cum until you're inside...inside of me, so you...fuck...better...oh god...stop what you're doing and fuck me." I release her clit, stand up, grab her hand, and lead her over to my bed. Jane lies down in the middle of the bed, and after taking off my skirt and compression shorts, I grab a condom out of the bedside table, and climb onto the bed.

"How...how do you want me?" Jane asks me.

"I want to play with you for a bit, and then I want you on your hands and knees."

"Ok." Jane mumbles. I quickly straddle Jane, and bend down a bit and plant a kiss to the corner of her mouth. I start kissing my way down to her swollen nipples and once I reach her right nipple, I take it into my mouth and start sucking on it.

"Oh Maura." Jane moans out. I slowly insert a finger into her opening and she lets out another moan and bucks her hips. I run my thumb over her swollen clit and I let out a moan as she comes undone around my finger. I help her ride out her orgasm, and once she comes down from her high, I remove my finger and suck her juices off of my finger.

"Wow...that was amazing. I've never come that hard before." Jane mumbles.

"Get on you hands and knees." I say as I climb off of Jane. She rolls onto her stomach and slowly pushes herself up. She is now on her hands and knees. After taking the condom out of it's wrapper, I put the condom on, get behind Jane and slowly slide all seven inches of my thick penis into Jane.

"Oh god! Fuck! Maura...feels so good." Jane moans out. I slowly pull out of Jane and push into her again and the both of us let out a moan.

"You're so tight. When is the last time someone made love to you with something bigger than fingers?" I ask Jane.

"Three years. Usually, I'm the one doing the love making." Jane mumbles. I start a quick pace...Jane matching me thrust for thrust. A few minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each other's name.

"Oh Jane!"

"Maura!" After helping each other ride out our orgasms, I slowly pull out of Jane, give her a kiss on the back of the neck and get out of bed. I take the condom off and throw it into the trashcan.

"That...that was amazing. I've never had someone pay that much attention to me during the act of making love. Thank you Maura...for showing me what love is, and making love to me in a way that no one ever has. Thanks."

"You're welcome Jane. I love you, and I would do anything for you, you know that. I really want to make love to you again; but unfortunately, I am out of condoms."

"That's a bummer. Do you think you could write me a prescription for birth control pills? Or do I need to go see my doctor to get a prescription?"

"I can write you a prescription for Ocella. I'll do it in the morning. Right now, I just want to sleep."

"Me too." Jane mumbles. I climb back on the bed and lie down next to Jane. I pull the covers over us and Jane rolls onto her right side and lays her head on my chest.

"Love you." Jane mumbles as she kisses my nipple.

"Love you too." I mumble.

A few minutes later, we drift to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Three Weeks Later...01/03/14 5:00 AM Maura's P.O.V. **

I awaken to the sound of ringing. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up in bed, reach over to my bedside table, pick up my phone, slide the slider to the right, and put the phone to my ear.

"Dr. Isles."

"Maur...Maura. I...I think I'm dying. I...I can't stop throwing up. Please...please come over. Please." Jane mumbles.

"Jane? Baby? What's going on? Why are you throwing up? Did you eat something and it made you sick? What's going on?"

"I...I don't know Maur. This is the third morning in a row that I've thrown up. I...I think I'm dying. Please hurry." _Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! This isn't good. Quick Maura, ask her when her last period was. _

"Jane...baby...when was your last period?"

"My last period? Why are you asking me?...oh god...oh no, no, no, no, no, no. I am not pregnant. I can't be pregnant. We use condoms, and I'm on the pill. I am not pregnant Maura. There is just no possible way that I am pregnant. No! No! No!"

"Condoms break Jane, and the pill is only 98% effective when taken correctly."

"I do take it...oh no. No, no, no, no, no. I forgot to take it a week ago."

"We had unprotected sex for the first time a week ago Jane. Damn it Jane. Why didn't you tell me that you forgot to take your oral contraceptive? I would have worn a condom..."

"Please stop yelling at me. I don't like it when you yell at me. Can you just come over please? Please. I need you."

"You're such an idiot Jane. Due to your lack of knowledge about oral contraceptives, you...no...we could be pregnant. Do you..."

"Yes Maura. I have an idea what that means. Can you stop by the store before you come over? I need milk and a pregnancy test."

"I'll be over in a few minutes. Love you, bye."

"Love you too. Bye." Click! _Shit! Jane's more than likely pregnant, and it's all your fault Maura. No...no...it's Jane's fault. She's the one that forgot to take the pill. Damn it Maura...it's no one's fault. Accidents happen._

**A Few Minutes Later...5:45 AM**

After getting out of bed, I showered, got dressed, grabbed my cell phone, purse, and keys, exited my bedroom, and made my way downstairs. After leaving the house, I climbed into my Prius, put my seatbelt on, started the car, threw it into reverse, backed out of my driveway, threw it into drive, and started driving in the direction of the nearest Walgreen's. Once at Walgreen's, I parked my car, got out of car, locked it, and made my way inside the store. I quickly bought a gallon of milk and a pregnancy test, exited the store, and made my way back to my car, and now...I am three seconds away from knocking on Jane's door. _You can do this Maura. You can do this. Knock! Knock! Knock! _A few seconds later...Jane opens the door.

"Hey...hey baby. Please come in." Jane opens the door a bit wider and steps back. I step into her Condo and she shuts the door behind me.

"Are you mad at me?" Jane asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Why? I said I was sorry. I'm sorry that I forgot to take my pill. I'm sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me. Please. I hate it when you're mad at me."

"I...what...what are we going to do Jane? What are we going to do if you're pregnant?"

"Can we talk about that later? Like, after I take the pregnancy test?"

"Sure. Here is the pregnancy test and gallon of milk." I say as I hand Jane the bag that contains the pregnancy test and gallon of milk.

"Thanks babe. You're the best."

"Thanks." I mumble.

**12 Minutes Later...5:57 AM**

"Maura! Maura! I'm...oh god. Maura...the...the test came back positive. I'm pregnant!" Jane yells from the bathroom. _Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! What are you doing to do Maura? What are we going to do? Oh god! _I make my way into the bathroom. Jane hands me the pregnancy test, and I look at it and frown.

"You're pregnant. Wow...um...ok. What...what are we going to do?"

"I...I don't know Maura. I...I think I want to keep it; but I don't know. What do you want me to do?"

"Why are you asking me? It's your body. You can do whatever you want to it. I mean, I might be a bit sad if you had an abortion but;..." Before I can finish my sentence, Jane interrupts me.

"What? No...I'm not going to get an abortion. What I meant was...do you want a baby?...do you want us to have a baby? Or do you want to give it up for adoption?"

"Oh...um...I kind of want to have a baby with you." I mumble.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Wow...um...ok. God Maura. I'm scared. Like, really, really, really scared."

"I know you are Jane. I'm scared too." I walk over to Jane and wrap my arms around her. She wraps her arms around me and buries her head in my chest. Tears are pouring down her face. I start crying too. A few minutes later...

"Can...can we call in sick today?" Jane mumbles.

"Sure baby. I'll call Pike and ask him to cover for me today, and then I'll call Sean and let him know that you won't be coming in today, ok?"

"Ok." Jane mumbles.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Jane mumbles.

**A Few Minutes Later...6:08 AM**

I just got done calling Jane and I in sick, and after stripping down to my boxer briefs and bra, I climb into bed next to Jane, and pull the covers over me. Jane rolls onto her side and lays her head on my chest.

"Love you." I mumble.

"Love you too." A few minutes later, we drift to sleep.

**A Few Hours Later...9:43 AM**

I awaken to the feeling of Jane kissing me on the neck. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I turn my head to the left to give her better access to my neck. My penis is hard. Jane is kissing my neck and rubbing me through my boxer briefs. I let out a moan and buck my hips.

"Need you." I mumble. Jane quits kissing me on the neck, gets off of me, and starts taking off all of her clothes. Once she gets her clothes removed, she takes my bra and boxer briefs off and tosses the items onto the floor.

"Those are 50 dollars a pair." Jane rolls her eyes at me, picks up my boxer briefs, and sets them down on her nightstand.

"Thanks." I mumble. Jane climbs back on the bed and straddles my waist. She grabs the base of my penis and positions the tip at her opening.

"Ready?" Jane asks me. I shake my head yes. She slowly sinks down on my hard penis and the both of us let out a moan when she bottoms out.

"Oh god. Fuck you're big." Jane moans out. Jane and I start a steady pace. Everytime she lifts up, I buck my hips. A few minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each other's name.

"Maura!"

"Jane!" After recupperating, Jane rolls off of me, and lays her head down on my chest.

"Where did that come from?"

"I have no idea." Jane mumbles.

**A.N. There you go peeps. Another chapter. I am pretty stuck again. I want some more ideas. Thanks. **


	13. Chapter 13

**02/14/2014 9:00 PM**

_Cell phone...check. Wallet...check. Keys...check. Condom...double check. Don't want to forget that. The last thing I want is to get Maura pregnant. Speaking of Maura...I hope she doesn't freak out when I tell her that I was born intersex. _I was born with a penis and testicles. I have breasts and a very feminine figure; but below the belt, I am all man. When erect, I am seven and a half inches long and four inches around.

I am currently dressed in a pair of dress slacks, dress shoes, and a white dress shirt. I have to pick Maura up in half an hour. We're going to The Oceanaire Seafood Room for dinner. It's located on the waterfront.

**30 Minutes Later...9:30 PM**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

A couple of seconds later, the door opens to reveal a beautifully dressed Maura. She's wearing a green dress and a pair of black heels.

"Good evening beautiful. You look absolutely magnificent tonight." I say as I step into Maura's house. She shuts the door, turns around, and wraps her arms around my neck. She pulls me down for a kiss and I let out a moan when our lips meat. We make our for several minutes before pulling apart and smiling at each other.

"You look absolutely handsome tonight." Maura whispers.

"Thank you. Are you ready to go? Or do you need more time getting ready?"

"I'm ready to go."

"Ok." After interlocking our arms, Maura opens the front door to her house and the two of us walk through the door and step out onto the front porch. Maura closes the door and then she locks the door. I lead Maura over to my car and after helping her into the passengers seat, I close the passengers side door, walk to the other side of the car, take a deep breath, open the door, and climb into the car.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to The Oceanaire Seafood Room."

"I've heard great things about The Oceanaire Seafood Room. Susie told me once that Oceanaire has the best crab stuffed shrimp with linguine pasta."

"I looked at the menu today, and I already know what I am going to get."

"What are you going to get?"

"I am going to get the petite fillet and stuffed shrimp."

"That sounds good. I think I'm going to get crab stuffed shrimp with linguine pasta."

"That sounds good."

**A Few Minutes Later...9:55 PM**

"Hello ladies. Welcome to The Oceanaire Seafood Room. Do you have a reservation?" The host asks Maura and I.

"Yes, it's under Detective Jane Rizzoli."

"Ok. Right this way Detective Jane Rizzoli." The host says curtly. I roll my eyes at him, and he picks up a couple of menus and starts walking in the direction of a table. A few seconds later, he sets our menus down on a table and walks away.

"Ass hole." I mumble under my breath.

"Jane!"

"What?"

"Did you just call our host an ass hole?"

"Yes."

"Good." _What? Maura's actually praising me for calling someone an ass hole? _Maura and I sit down and start looking over the drink menu. A few seconds later...

"Do you want to split a bottle of Duckhorn, "Decoy", Cabernet Sauvignon?" I ask Maura.

"Sure." Maura says as she sets down the drink menu.

**A few minutes later...**

"Hello ladies. Welcome to The Oceanaire Seafood Room. Can I get you ladies started with something to drink?"

"Can we get a bottle of Duckhorn, "Decoy", Cabernet Sauvignon please?"

"Sure. Do you ladies know what you want to eat yet?"

"Ah...yes. Can I get the petite fillet and stuffed shrimp?"

"How would you like your steak cooked?"

"Medium please."

"Ok, and what would you like to eat pretty lady?" I growl at the guy, and he turns towards me and glares at me. _Someone's not getting a tip. Ass hole!_

"Um...can I get the crab stuffed shrimp with linguine pasta please?"

"Sure. I'll be right back with your bottle of wine." The waiter says as he picks up our menus, smiles at Maura, glares at me, and walks away.

"Ass hole." I mumble.

"Jane!"

"What? He was hitting on you, and when I growled at him, he glared at me."

"I would glare at you too if you were to growl at me, and he was not hitting on me. Oh, and he's married."

"So...married men hit on women all the time."

"Jane."

"Sorry." I mumble as I put my head down.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you too."

"You're forgiven." We say in unison, which causes the both of us to laugh.

**A Little Over An Hour Later...11:30 PM**

Dinner went well. We talked about work, cars, previous girlfriends and boyfriends. I talked about previous girlfriends. Maura talked about previous girlfriends and boyfriends. When it came time to pay the check, I grabbed it as fast as I could, and set my debit card down on top of it. Maura protested; but after explaining to her that I was the one that asked her to dinner, she quit protesting.

Now, we are standing on Maura's front porch.

"Would you like to come in?" Maura asks me. I shake my head yes. _I'm so nervous right now. What if Maura freaks out and breaks up with me after I tell her that I was born intersex? Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. _

"It's ok Jane. I already know." Maura whispers.

"What? Know what?" _Oh my god. She knows. She knows. She knows. What a relief. _

"I know that you were born intersex, and I'm ok with it."

"You're ok with it?"

"Yes."

"Wow...what a relief."

"What do you say we go upstairs and engage in coitus?"

"Coitus? Coitus? Really Maura. Really?"

"What? What's wrong with the word coitus?" I roll my eyes at Maura, grab her by the elbow and drag her up to her bedroom. Once inside her bedroom, I lighly push her up against the door and attack her lips with a heated kiss. A few seconds later, Maura reverses our positions, so now, I am pinned against the door.

"Where did that come from?" I ask Maura.

"I want to be in control tonight." Maura mumbles against my lips.

"Uh-hah...I don't think so." I say as I flip our positions and pin her against the door again. I turn her around and start undoing the zipper on her dress. Once it's undone, I pull her dress and panties off and toss the items towards her dirty clothes basket. I take her bra off and toss it towards the dirty clothes basket.

"Jane...stop...stop please. I'm...I...I don't like where this is going." I stop dead in my tracks.

"I'm...oh god. I'm so sorry Maura. I was...I was just...I don't know what I was doing. I'm so sorry. I'm just gonna go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Wait Jane...please don't leave. I'm sorry...it's just...you were going a little to fast for my liking, and..." Before I can finish my sentence.

"I'm sorry." I mumble.

**A.N. The next chapter will contain the ending to this chapter. Does that make sense? Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	14. Chapter 14

I don't like where I'm going with this story. I'm thinking about deleting it. Thanks. I will think about it some more, and then I will make my decision on whether or not I delete it this weekend. Thanks for my loyal readers. I am thinking about just deleting this and writing a great big, long, hard...what? G!P story.


End file.
